


Kol Mikaelson Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 18,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Kol Mikaelson





	1. Chapter 1

Most of the Mikaelson’s found your crush on Kol blindingly obvious. In fact, all but Hope and Kol suspected there was something more and even Hope knew you allowed Kol far more leniency with his teasing than you would Klaus or Rebekah.  
“I’m going to find you Hope.” You sang as you skipped through the house looking for her. As far as you were aware everyone was out doing this and that, leaving you to look after Hope, not that you minded.

The door handle on Kol’s room wiggled so you pushed the door open and looked under the bed, jumping when the door closed behind you.  
“Kitten, what a pleasure to have your company.” Kol hummed and you span around wide eyed, making a tiny noise of surprise when you found him stark naked and dripping from the shower.

“Kol you’re naked.” You told him and he laughed.  
“I know Darling, I just came out of the shower and I wasn’t excepting anyone to be inside… if you’re looking for Hope she’s in the garden.” He smiled when you glanced back at him and cocked his head. “You can look properly if you like.”

“I should go…” You mumbled and turned to leave but stopped in front of Kol. “I should find… Hope… before they come back and…”  
“You don’t have to.” He said softly enough to convince your body to step closer and make no attempt to object as he undressed you. “All the terrible things I do and yet I still get to look at beautiful things like you.” He hummed playfully.

“You can touch too.” You said before you could stoop yourself and blushed when he smiled.  
“Can I now?” he hummed curiously, his fingers brushing down your body so lightly you weren’t sure if he touched you at all.  
You suddenly found yourself chest to chest with Kol, his hands moving to explore the affect he had on you while yours gripped his arms as your knees buckled. He lent in close and kissed up your neck before reaching the spot below your ear. “I’ve waited so long for you, I don’t have the patience to play.” 

You let him hoisted you into his arms, suddenly across the room and against the wall in a blur, his lips festinated of the skin above your pulse while his hands moved your thighs higher around his waist so that he could sink into you, the blissful sound that escaped you forcing his eyes to roll in smug contentedness.  
“Kol…” you moaned out as he nipped at your neck hips jerking into your so roughly that your breath caught in your throat.  
Could feel you high building, burning and twisting you your abdomen as Kol pressed himself closer to you. As soon as it hit your felt his fangs pierce your skin, the light-headedness that came with being fed on mixed with the feeling of coming down from your high and Kol had to hold onto you as he carefully set you on wobbly legs.

“I’m sorry I got carried away.” He admitted as he hugged you, quickly offering you blood to heal the marks he’d left.  
“It’s alright I just feel a little light headed.” You smiled when he grinned and picked you up, setting you down in his bed.  
“You’re very beautiful (Y/N).” He muttered as he stared to gather the clothes that scattered his floor and sat next to you, stroking your hair as you blushed. “Maybe I’ll tell you when I have my next shower so we can do this again.” He winked and sucked all affection from the moment with his joke.


	2. Chapter 2

You frowned down at the sleepless girl who was the spitting image of her father. Reluctantly you grabbed your phone and called Kol, handing it over to her before he had even picked up.  
“Daddy?” She asked sweetly and you could hear Kol cooing in response. “You home Daddy?”  
“Not yet Darling, but I will be soon, hasn’t Mommy put you to bed yet?” He asked her and she giggled, looking up at you with her nose crinkled in a delighted grin.

“She tried Daddy.” She told him once she’d calmed down.  
“But I bet you made it difficult?” He asked and she nodded before glancing at you and realising she needed to answer. “Tell Mommy I’ll be home soon alright poppet, I have to go.” He hung up and she handed the phone.  
“Daddy might be home when you wake up.” You gasped and encourage her to quickly get under the covers.

*******************************************************************

It was three days before Kol actually came home but when he did it was late enough for you to be surprised when your daughter shot from her room and almost fell down the stairs so she could be swept into her father’s arms.  
“Daddy did you get me a present?” She asked in her sweetest voice, saved only for him.

“Of course, I did, I wouldn’t forget to get my little Darling a present.” He smiled when she snuggled into his neck and hugged him tightly, his eyes wondering to where you were stood smiling.  
“Ok little one, back to bed.” You warned and she pouted before heading back to bed while coming up with many attempts to stall.  
“I’m sorry.” He muttered as soon as she was gone.

“You promised to only be a day… what if your siblings had found out about us and we’d had to deal with them or there had been an emergency?” You asked quickly but he cut you off with a quick kiss.  
“Yucky.” The giggle came from behind you and Kol pulled away with a gleeful grin.  
“I believe milady, I is my turn to tend to the little beast.” He chuckled and pretended to hunt your daughter as he chased her back to her room.  
After an hour, you went to see what Kol was doing and found him fast asleep with your daughter tucked against his side, a book falling from his hand as he dozed softly.

“What am I going to do with you?” You chuckled, tucking him in as well as your daughter.  
“I’m sorry I was away so long.” He yawned, making you stop as you reached to switch of the bedside lamp.  
“It’s ok, but you’re making breakfast.” You chuckled when he nodded and smiled sleepily, his hand stroking down your arm.  
“I love you.” He muttered as he fell asleep again.  
“I love you too Kol.” You sighed happily.


	3. Chapter 3

You frowned down at the sleepless girl who was the spitting image of her father. Reluctantly you grabbed your phone and called Kol, handing it over to her before he had even picked up.  
“Daddy?” She asked sweetly and you could hear Kol cooing in response. “You home Daddy?”  
“Not yet Darling, but I will be soon, hasn’t Mommy put you to bed yet?” He asked her and she giggled, looking up at you with her nose crinkled in a delighted grin.

“She tried Daddy.” She told him once she’d calmed down.  
“But I bet you made it difficult?” He asked and she nodded before glancing at you and realising she needed to answer. “Tell Mommy I’ll be home soon alright poppet, I have to go.” He hung up and she handed the phone.  
“Daddy might be home when you wake up.” You gasped and encourage her to quickly get under the covers.

*********************************************************************

It was three days before Kol actually came home but when he did it was late enough for you to be surprised when your daughter shot from her room and almost fell down the stairs so she could be swept into her father’s arms.  
“Daddy did you get me a present?” She asked in her sweetest voice, saved only for him.  
“Of course, I did, I wouldn’t forget to get my little Darling a present.” He smiled when she snuggled into his neck and hugged him tightly, his eyes wondering to where you were stood smiling.

“Ok little one, back to bed.” You warned and she pouted before heading back to bed while coming up with many attempts to stall.  
“I’m sorry.” He muttered as soon as she was gone.  
“You promised to only be a day… what if your siblings had found out about us and we’d had to deal with them or there had been an emergency?” You asked quickly but he cut you off with a quick kiss.

“Yucky.” The giggled came from behind you and Kol pulled away with a gleeful grin.  
“I believe milady, I is my turn to tend to the little beast.” He chuckled and pretended to hunt your daughter as he chased her back to her room.  
After an hour, you went to see what Kol was doing and found him fast asleep with your daughter tucked against his side, a book falling from his hand as he dozed softly.

“What am I going to do with you?” You chuckled, tucking him in as well as your daughter.  
“I’m sorry I was away so long.” He yawned, making you stop as you reached to switch of the bedside lamp.  
“It’s ok, but you’re making breakfast.” You chuckled when he nodded and smiled sleepily, his hand stroking down your arm.  
“I love you.” He muttered as he fell asleep again.  
“I love you too Kol.” You sighed happily.


	4. Chapter 4

“You have to be kidding me.” You growled into the phone which was pulled from your hand.  
“I am assuming buy (Y/N)’s tone you’re on your way out to fetch us and she won’t have the pleasure of keeping me company?” Kol hummed and chuckled before hanging up. “Looks like my siblings are having witch troubles.”

“So, we’re stuck in here.” You sighed and walked as far away from Kol as the room would allow.  
“You know you’re not being very friendly.” He chuckled and you threw an ornament at him, which he caught and set down with a short laugh.  
“I don’t feel like being friendly Kol, you knew we would get trapped and you tricked me in here!” You yelped at him as you ran your hands through your hair.  
“You know you should be nice to me, you are stuck in here with me.” He hummed and picked at the door frame that he was leaning against.

“Fine what would you like to do, take a stroll, go out for a lovely meal.” Your sarcastic tone had him laughing and he slumped on the old chair that was sat in the middle of the room.  
“Sit with me and read… unless you’d like me to muddle around in your head… nibble on your neck…” He offered and pointed to the dusty books piled against one wall.  
“What do I look like some archaic house-frau?” You huffed and he let out a laugh that shook his while body.

“Darling we didn’t have books back then, we also didn’t have what you’d call a house.” He moved you to sit on the seat and shuffled you until you were lent up against him. “So, go ahead and read to me.”  
“Um… Kol, I don’t speak or read whatever this is.” You muttered and showed him the book.  
“Very well, hardly seems worth going to school if you don’t know ancient Latin.” He said quietly and started reading, occasionally translating.


	5. Chapter 5

Kol watched as you danced, if he was honest, he was a little put out by the sheer number of requests you’d gotten to dance with people. That, however, wasn’t enough to stop his hand bumping against you in some way as he passed you or the constant flow of alcohol he had sent your way.  
“Are you trying to kill her or get her drunk?” Rebekah hummed as she watched Kol send another flute of champagne your way.

“She’s not drinking them so neither.” Kol smirked when you accepted the drink and glanced at Kol, some of the lights that adorned the wall behind you flickered as he smirked at you, the flower in your hair slowly blushing as you attempted to hide your flustered demeanour.  
“I thought Klaus and Mother told you not to play with her anymore.” Rebekah chuckled and watched as the smirk on her brother’s face slid away and you accepted another dance.

“You know, when she came in earlier tonight her dress was white.” Kol hummed, pretending to inspect his glass as Rebekah eyed your now bright red dress. “Why on earth would I give up a game like this.”  
“Well I’d be careful, he looks ready to whisk her away, wouldn’t want to lose your witch.” Rebekah chuckled and walk off to find someone to dance with.

You jumped when your partner span you and suddenly you were dancing with Kol, leaving the poor man utterly confused, as Kol danced you away from him. He didn’t say anything for a moment and you couldn’t help but gawk up at him.  
“I like your dress.” He chuckled and you glanced away from him.  
“I liked it better this morning.” You grumbled and he let out a laugh.

“Oh no Darling, red is much more becoming.” He tapped at the glossy flower in your hair and kissed your hand, vanishing into the crowd of people.  
“Hey, you ok?” Caroline asked as she found you completely frozen in the middle of the dance floor.  
“Urm, yeah I’m fine.” You mumbled, finally snapping out of your daze as Kol looked away from you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: talking about depression, reader x Mikaelson family talk, reader sffering with depression, Mikaelson faamily support

As the youngest Mikaelson you often found yourself pushed aside and forgotten. So when your depression became as monstrous as Niklaus and your anxiety left you unable to even open the curtains you found yourself giving in.  
You let the familiar switch of coldness flood your body and found relief as you let the last of your humanity slip away. With a deep breath you closed your eyes for a moment before vanishing from the family home, there was one thing you could focus on, you were hungry.

**************************************************

“Your sister has left a trail of bodies through my city!” Marcel bellowed as Klaus and Elijah tried to reason with him.  
“What exactly, makes you think this was my sister?” Klaus sighed.

“She was right in front of me when she did this!” Marcel growled out.  
“You must be mistaken Marcel, Rebekah is out of town with Kol and (Y/N) is far too passive and quiet to do something like this.” Elijah sighed and indicated at the mess around them.  
“Passive, that girls gone ripper and she’s not gonna be easy to get back.” Marcel laughed at them as they hurried home to look for you.

**************************************************************** 

“(Y/N)?” Elijah called out as your siblings cornered you.  
“You need to stop this.” Klaus chided.  
“Why because you’re the only one who’s allowed to be like this?” You spat at him.  
“We’re just here to help you little sister.” Kol muttered.

“Help me!” You screeched and span to see Rebekah and Kol had snuck up behind you. “The only reason you’re helping me now is because of the mess I made.”  
“Perhaps if you’d asked for help instead of reacting in such an unsavoury manor we wouldn’t be here now.” Elijah sighed and fiddled with his cufflinks.  
“None of you want to help me, we hate each other, if I told you he’d stick me in a box.” You jabbed a finger in Klaus’ direction which surprised everyone seeing as you were closest with Klaus and Kol.

“(Y/N), darling we love you that’s why we’re here.” Rebekah said quietly and you let out a dark chuckle.  
“Maybe I don’t want to be helped, this is the first time in months that I’ve been able to go outside the first time in years that I haven’t had this soul crushing dread wrapped around me.” You sighed.  
“Then let us help you feel like this but… with you know… your feelings switched on.” Kol smiled weakly as he slowly stepped towards you and you let him hug you.


	7. Chapter 7

“Will you shut up Klaus?” You sighed from the sofa making Klaus glare at you.  
“Excuse me?” He sighed and you smiled sweetly as Kol handed you a bag of Doritos.

“I’m trying to watch my show, so go be dramatic somewhere else.” You waved him off and Elijah had to hide his chuckle.  
“I will send you back where you came from.” Klaus threatened.  
“Hmm that’d be a good trick… where do vampire, banshee werewolves come from?” You frowned and fake pouted at Klaus who glowered and admitted defeat as his siblings burst into laughter.

Not half an hour after Klaus had left something made a huge crashing noise, you ignored it and turned the volume until Elijah cam crashing into the living room through the window.  
“Would you perhaps help us?” He asked and hurried back outside.  
“Do I have to?” you sighed.

“(Y/N)!” Kol grunted as he smacked into the wall.  
“MARCEL!” You yelled as you hurried outside. “I’m going to count to three and if you’re still here interrupting my TV time then I swear… I’ll scream!”  
“Really, you think a little Banshee screams going to put me off.” Marcel chuckled and you cocked your head.  
“Put the little Mikaelson down Marcel.” You threatened.

“Hey!” Kol objected and Marcel dropped him.  
“Thank you.” With that you let out such a harsh scream that Marcel was thrown clean out of the courtyard and far enough away for Elijah to lock the gates. “Anyone else going to interrupt my lazy day?”  
“Nope.” Kol promised and glanced at Elijah.

“Good because if I’m interrupted again, you can all go to bed early.” You turned and stomped back into the living room.  
“Did (Y/N) just threaten to send me to bed?” Elijah and Kol chuckled.  
“You telling me she isn’t scary enough to make you go to bed?” Kol teased and decided to quietly sit next to you, feeding you Doritos each time you opened your mouth and grunted.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey (Y/N).” Kol called out as you walked past him and tried to head upstairs to find Rebekah.  
“What do you want?” You huffed.  
“Can’t I say hello to my favourite human?” Kol asked in mock offence.  
“No.” You snapped and crossed your arms when he moved through the room and stopped in front of you.

“Just go ahead and break my heart Darling.” Kol chuckled.  
“Whatever I’m going to go find Becca.” You said with a roll of you eyes.  
“Well if you find yourself needing a little fun I’ll be waiting in bed.” Kol winked and vanished up the stairs.

*********************************************************

After the worst day you stormed into the house, Elijah and Klaus watched as you threw your bag down and glared at them.  
“Ask Kol to make you feel better Love.” Klaus hummed.  
“Fine.” You said thinking of how Kol could help you release your anger.  
When you made your way upstairs you slammed Kol’s door open and swung it shut behind you, the Original watched you lazily his arms still propping his head up so he could watch a movie on the TV that was normaly concealed in the end of his bed.

“What’re you doing Darling?” Kol pondered as you unbuttoned your shirt and pulled it off.  
“I’ve had the worst day and you.” You paused as you pulled your tank top over your head. “Are going to help me cheer up.”  
“Really?” He asked excitedly, his attention now on you as he flipped over.  
“Duh.” You sighed and unclipped your bra while tugging of your jeans and panties.

He lifted up the covers, allowing you to slide in next to him, kissing your neck as he skimmed a hand around your waist and pulled you on top of his already naked body.  
“So are we going for slow and intimate or fast and rough?” Kol asked as he kissed his way down your chest and flicked his tongue over your nipple while flicking the other one with his free hand.  
“You’re going to be a good little blood sucker and lay down while I ride you till I don’t feel so… irritable.” You hummed stroking a hand through his hair as he pulled away from you and stared up, grunting when you gently tugged his hair.

His fangs extended as you pushed him back into his pillows and lifted yourself up, grabbing his length and pumping a few times before sinking down on him, your head falling back as he filled you. His hands slowly found your waist as bobby up and down on him with a fast pace, slowly rolling your hips letting out a low satisfied groan as he was buried to the hilt.

“You know if you let me take over I could have you utterly relaxed.” Kol hummed as your nails dug into his skin, the marks healing quickly.  
You couldn’t answer him, small gasps and moans left you as he began slowly kissing up your body and across your chest, suckling on your neck as he lifted the both of you high enough to wrap your legs around him as he gently thrust into you.  
“Kol!” you moaned softly making him growl at the breathy sound.

He pulled your chest flush with his as he sat up, using his caressing grip on your hips to help guide himself in and out of you, head ducked so he could nibble on your neck. Your movements slowed from rough and demanding to slow and careful, Kol’s long deep thrusts had your eyes rolling as you licked wet kisses up his neck.  
You groaned loudly and your whole body stiffened, your back arching and Kol’s breath hitched as he watched your body roll against his while you tried to keep from giving into the hot swirl that ran through your body.  
“Let go (Y/N), I want to feel you clench around me and to hear you moan my name.” Kol whispered as he let his fangs leave a trail of Goosebumps up your neck.

His words had your whole body stiffening and Kol planted sloppy kisses on your stomach and breasts as he watched you come undone, your walls clenching tightly around him and it didn’t take long for your moans to drag him over the edge.  
Kol hummed happily as he slowly lay you down on the bed, still holding your hips as he kissed his way up your body to your lips.  
“Now Darling are we satisfied or are you still a grumpy little human?” Kol asked as he lent over you, nuzzling into your neck.

“I’m good Kol.” You hummed wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down so you were tangled with him.  
“Are you going to irritate my siblings or would you like to stay and watch movies with me?” Kol hummed as he moved to the position he was in when you found him, this time his arms were wrapped around you. “I assume you’re staying with me.”  
He smiled when he looked down to see your eyes falling slowly shut, your body utterly relaxed against him, as your head rested on his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Kol looked away from Davina and saw you staring at the pair of them in the doorway. If his heart could beat, he swore it would have stopped as you used your vampire speed to run from him.  
“(Y/N) wait please.” Kol’s voice was desperate. You knew that you were the only one who could have Kol calm and level headed, or so you had thought, when you let him catch up with you he attempted to hold you still by carefully placing his hands on your waist and bending down until he was at eye level with you.

“It’s fine Kol I understand, but it’s her power that you love.” You whispered not trusting yourself to keep the flood of tears flowing down your cheeks.  
“(Y/N) I…” He trailed off and you took his hands allowing him to press a soft kiss to your lips before gently pushing him away from you.  
“I’ll talk with you later.” You said and headed in the direction of your home.

******************************************************************************

You had never made it back to the house, with each step you realised you were to heartbroken to care about anything anymore. Weeks passed and Kol began spending less time with Davina in hopes of finding you, the realisation that you were right about his feelings for Davina hit him within the first week.  
Kol finally managed to find you due to the trail of bodies and sightings of a fanged person who matched your description. He hoped that maybe he’d reason with you, find a way to remind you that he’d always loved you no matter what stupid things he’d done.

“Kol what a surprise you know, I heard you were looking for me.” You hum sarcastically as a human you’d been about to feed from whimpers next to you. “But I’d have thought you’d use your little witch to find me.”  
“Well Darling where’s the fun in that?” Kol smirked playfully. As soon as you laid eyes on him it was clear to both of you that he would win your cat and mouse game, although Kol had never been the mouse before and he had to admit it was quiet fun.

“If you don’t mind Kol Love I’m trying to feed.” You shooed him with a flick of your hand which only tempted the Original to take a step closer.  
“But I’ve just arrived, don’t you want to have some fun?” Kol hummed as he opened his arms and tilted his head, waiting for his boyish charm to lure you to him.  
“No… I had some fun with Damon Salvatore and I just got in all sorts of trouble, Saint Steffie says we can’t eat witches and Bonnie looked so delicious.” You smiled smugly when a flicker of envy ran through Kol but he quickly regained his composure.

“Yes but I’m much more fun and who says we can’t eat witches here.” Kol smiled when you looked at him over your victim’s shoulder.  
“I believe its your eldest brother who says that.” Your eyes darkened and flickered back to the poor human’s neck and it quickly became clear to Kol that he wasn’t going to win you over anytime soon.  
Within a blink of an eye he was in front of you, his hand clutching your face tightly as he kissed you softly and headed out of the building, pausing at the door.  
“I love you (Y/N), you don’t have to forgive me… I just want my Darling and right now you’re not her.” He gave you one last look before sighing and vanishing from the doorway.

****************************************************************

Kol was wide awake listening to the loud sounds of the people out in the quarter, his mind wondered to how you’d demand he sat with you on the balcony railing and together you’d watch the people scuttle by.  
He could no longer tell what he missed more, his old powers or you. He wanted to wake up and have to untangle himself from you, he wanted to kiss you till he’d driven you to the edge of rationality. He wanted you.

He knew that if what he’d said had forced you to turn your humanity back on the effect on you would be disastrous. You could never bring yourself to be like Kol used to be, occasionally you’d snap but the guilt left you broken in his arms, of course you were still more of a force to reckon with that an angry Rebekah.  
“Hello Darling.” Kol muttered as he let his eyes fall on the hiding spot you’d chosen.

Neither of you said anything that night. He handed you the shirt he’d been wearing and gently tugged your dress of as you slipped the shirt over your head. His hands were gentle as he pulled you to lay with him, your head on his chest, as if you’d break of he applied pressure to your body.  
Finally, after months of sleepless night, of bloodthirsty days, Kol’s eyes drifted shut as the comforting weight of your body comforted him enough to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Your relationship with the Mikaelson’s was difficult to say the least, it had started at a party in New Orleans when Klaus, Elijah and Kol had all seen you at the same moment. Each brother finding you desirable in their own way, so they came to an agreement, you would choose and if you couldn’t all three would be yours.  
There had never been a problem before but now you found yourself hurrying through the back alleys of the witch territory in search of answers. You’d been feeling off for days now, unable to place the feeling, you headed to the doctor who had no answers which was why you were now heading to the witches.

“(Y/N)?” Sophie Deveraux asked as you approached the arranged meeting place.  
“Yes, You’re Sophie right?” You asked nervously. Sophie nodded and beckoned you to a room within a tomb. “I brought blood like you asked, there’s some from each Mikaelson.” You handed over three handkerchiefs and lay where Sophie pointed.  
“When you asked for help we had never imagined it would be with something like this.” Sophie declared as another witch hurried in the room and their spell began.

It was silent for some time and suddenly both witches drew back from you, eyeing you with suspicion and a little fear. You swallowed nervously as you waited for them to explain what was going on but Sophie hurriedly gripped your arm, leading you to the edge of the grave yard, refusing to stop and talk to anyone.  
“You’re carrying the child of a Mikaelson, the witches will want to use you, good luck I guess.” Sophie smiled apologetically and you nodded your head gratefully.  
“Thank you, you didn’t have to do this.” You say softly.

***************************************************************************

Kol grinned as he flopped down on your bed, running his fingertips up and down your arms, trying to engage you in playful conversation. You didn’t notice when he froze and glared at you as he heard a faint thumping noise and vanished to fetch Klaus and Elijah.  
“(Y/N) come here a sec.” Kol hummed as he scooped you up and set you on your feet just in front of his brothers. “Listen to her.”  
Your eyes widened as Klaus tilted his head and glanced to Elijah as if to confirm what they had heard. You began to explain where you’d been that morning and what the witches had told you.

“Come on (Y/N) do you really think we’d believe that?” Kol hummed as if he found the whole ordeal rather amusing.  
“Witches lie and for all we know this is your way of hiding another relationship.” Klaus snapped bitterly as he shook his head.  
“The witches may well be telling the truth but it’s highly unlikely.” Elijah muttered. You looked at Klaus hoping that he’d believe you but he simply turned and walked out of the room.  
You pushed Kol out of your room, only managing to move he because the tears streaming down your cheeks was worrying him, Elijah followed and both flinched when you slammed and locked the door.

**********************************************************

Kol was the first to talk to you again, he could never really handle being without you for more than a few days, he chose to ignore the predicament you found yourself and indulged you in playful mischief instead.   
Elijah and Klaus had both vanished, Kol promised they’d be back at some point but you couldn’t help but feel heartbroken, even when Kol had you on your feet dancing with him, your heart wasn’t in it.

“Will you smile, they're back.” Kol hummed as you were pressed to his chest. Sure enough the front door opened and both brother could be heard talking as they headed towards your room, Elijah smiled and kissed you softly before letting you go back to Kol, Klaus however chose to glare at you from the door way.  
“The witches still think it’s one of ours and they even have a good idea as to which Mikaelson it is.” Elijah said quietly to Kol who nodded and sat down on the end of your bed.

Klaus sighed and crossed the room and hugged you tightly, his hand sliding over your stomach, as he looked down on you.  
“I’m sorry for what I said.” He muttered to you.  
All three Mikaelsons’ spend the rest of the day trying to make it up to you, you knew they weren’t entirely convinced that the witches were telling the truth, but they wanted you to be happy so for now they put the subject aside as they helped you cook dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

“Awkward!” You sang from the gateway causing everyone to look at you. “Oh, i’m sorry, it’s Klaus’ turn right? You threw him so now Nik has to go all grr at you and your little snack.”

“You’re making me look less intimidating by questioning me.” Kol huffed and you rolled your eyes as you stepped closer and kissed his temple.  
“No Kol it’s just no one was ever afraid of you and now you’ve just realised it.” You smiled at him as he shook his head and glowered at you.  
“You could be supportive of me!” He sighed and waved an open hand at your siblings.

“I could but…” You trailed off and threw the group crowding your twin across the courtyard and stopped in front of Hayley. “Can we keep this one?” You called over your shoulder and smiled as you skipped away from Hayley.  
“No, she’s Nick’s… Elijah’s… there’s a werewolf. She belongs to someone there’s a whole thing going on about it and we have a witch we don’t need her.” Kol gestured to Davina who looked between the two of you with confusion.

“Really?” You asked, utterly unimpressed with an eyeroll that would put your siblings to shame.   
“What’s wrong with her!” He snapped and you returned to his side to lean on his shoulder.  
“To coin a phrase that Elijah totally stole from me.” You shot a glare over at Elijah who raised an eyebrow and waited for you to finish. “Give me a week and i'll write you a list, well more like a century if we include all the things you’ve done with magic as well.”

“Why don’t we all talk this over?” Rebekah asked hopefully and both Elijah and Klaus let out a groan at her words.  
“Well lets see the last time someone wanted to talk something over with us, Klaus stabbed us, you locked me in a horrid dark room and you drugged me with vervain before giving me to some vampires to keep me locked away.” You pouted and cuddled up to Kol before humming and tapping your chin as if you were deep in thought. “NO!” You snapped, grabbing Davina as Kol quickly followed you.

“Old… friend?” Hayley asked looked as confused as one might be while meeting you and Kol together for the first time.  
“No, our sister and with her here Kol will be uncontrollable.” Klaus snapped and glared at the spot you’d just vanished from.  
“I thought she’d listen this time, she does have a right to be mad at us.” She admitted and Elijah shrugged.  
“We did what was best for her, Niklaus was the one to dagger Kol and make her sick.” He glared at Klaus who rolled his eyes.

“Wait she’s actually his twin?” Hayley asked and her eyes widened.  
“Back when we were growing up it wasn’t unusual to be so affectionate, time goes on and they hold on to their old ways of affection while others can’t understand it.” Rebekah explained and Hayley nodded.  
“So what’s up with the whole deal with them?” She asked curiously and Klaus rolled his eyes when a scream could be heard from somewhere outside the compound.

“They think the same and that means they’re tricky, manipulative and because they put each other above everyone else, they’re predictably dangerous even to us.” Klaus muttered and glanced back at everyone. “It does beg one question though.”  
“What happens to Davina?” Elijah finished for him, frowning after the sounds of New Orleans coming to life.


	12. Chapter 12

“Is she dangerous?” Davina asked quietly. She glanced up at Kol who sighed and hugged her.

“We’re all dangerous darling.” He said playfully, letting her pull away and stroked her cheek.

“She’s more out of control than Klaus.” Davina pointed out and pulled away to move over to her study desk.

 

“Yeah she’s a little uncontrollable, but she’s had a lot of… difficulties adjusting. It doesn’t help that Nik keeps daggering her.” Kol said as he sat on the end of the bed.

“You really think giving her witchly powers is a good idea?” She asked him and he winced. “I suppose we need her for the spell.”

“(Y/N) was a good witch, she’s a good vampire. There are some ingredients that only she can acquire that we need to severe these blood bonds. So all in need is for you to practise, she can help you strengthen your powers, then you can just bump up the witch and tone down the vampire.” He said and chuckled when she gave him a dubious look.

 

“You’re absolutely sure she can trigger the few pieces we need. And she’ll do it?” Davina asked again. Wanting to be sure before she followed through with the spell Kol had spent weeks digging up. Her only response was a sharp nod and a firm look.

 

**********************************

 

“So you… you’re like a junior witch?” You asked Davina. She sighed but continued to concentrate on the flame in front of her.

“If you want me to do the spell sooner than later you should help me. After all you’re supposed to be the superior witch in your family.” Davina muttered grumpily. You sighed and swung your feet on her desk.

“Well you just, try harder.” You said and waved your hand to dismiss her.

 

After months of practising and tutoring you built up Davina's powers. She got used to you and the two of you began to trust each other.

Neither of you saw it the way Kol did, who was happy his twin accepted his girlfriend. The last time he’d had a romantic interest you’d gone ripper for so long Elijah wondered if they should expose you to Mikael.

By the time you tracked down the ingredient for the spell Davina was ready. “This might hurt… I don’t know. I’ve never had to fiddle with the supernatural balance in a vampire before.” She mumbled as he positioned you in a circle of candles.

 

The spell took hours. It was excruciating for both you and Davina. When she finished Kol caught her as she collapsed. “You ok?” He asked you as you growled.

“Yeah. I feel like I just got thrown through a wall. But less hungry for blood. I guess that’s a good thing.” You muttered, rolling your shoulders as you flexed your arms. “Lets see if I can get anything done.”

Kol watched with a grin as you levitated a few of Davina’s books. “Davina you did it!” He gasped as she sleepily looked at him and smiled.

“You rest her up, the spell took a lot out of her.” You said quickly, dashing off with your vampire speed.

 

It was a little slower than usual but you managed to get into the witches doctor surgery without much bother. It was easy to use the old spells you’d learned to get to the flower seed. “I don’t know why they want it but Klaus and Elijah are not getting their hands on the flower. I heard Marcel thinks they want to trade it for something.”

“Should I tell them Davina is the only redeeming quality to their species?” You pondered for a moment as you spotted the pot with the seed in. “No, they’d probably get mad. Ah well, another time I guess.” You hummed, having the pot shoot across the table and into your hand so you could rush back to Davina and Kol.


	13. Chapter 13

“You are aware for this plan to work (Y/N) will have to be able to dance.” Rebekah sighed and four sets of eyes were fixed on you.  
“Hey I can dance!” You protested which made Kol and Klaus chuckle.

“(Y/N) when we say dance we mean waltzing not rubbing yourself up someone like a mad wolf.” Elijah criticized and you crossed your arms, glowering at the original was waited for your pride to settle down.  
“I can dance.” You repeated and this time Elijah was quite sure you’d lose your temper if he continued to press the matter.  
“We can get her lessons; it won’t be for a few weeks anyway.” With his final decision made the Mikaelson’s vanished to where ever they spent their time and you were left to wonder around the large house.

“The last time you tried to waltz you tripped over Stefan Salvatore’s feet.” Kol’s voice made you jump and you turned to face him  
“Perhaps his feet got in my way.” You offered stubbornly and he let out a chuckle.  
“Actually you missed a step, here.” He moved suddenly and had you by the waist, moving your arms to settle where they should.  
“What’re you doing?” You asked wearily as he slowly began to hum a tune and spin the both of you.

“Teaching you to dance.” He hummed and span you.  
“Kol!” You squealed when he almost pulled you off your feet and you tripped, ploughing into him as he almost doubled over in laughter.  
“Darling you’re awful at this.” He managed to get out between laughs.  
“Perhaps you’re a bad teacher.” You huffed and he nodded.  
“Alright, follow me.” You didn’t like the way he was suddenly serious, or that he led you to a room that was usually always locked.

In your time with the Mikaelsons’ you had seen many fine houses, ballrooms that were draped with extravagance, but none measured up to the simplicity of the one Kol had lead you into. The simple creamy white a gold trimmed room was huge, the soft brown floors had your feet begging to tap against the highly polished wood, wanting to hear the delicious sound that would bounce around the room.  
“Stand here.” Kol ordered and you did as you were told.  
“Don’t we need music?” You asked and he rolled his eyes.

“No first you need to learn to count.” He muttered.  
“I know how to…” He shushed you and retook the position he had you in before.  
At first he moved slowly, guiding you and showing you where to place your feet, patiently catching you when you stumbled or tripped. Once you started to resemble someone who could dance rather than a baby deer on ice he began to count.

It was as if he’d settled a hypnotic flow over you, feet moving to his count, speeding and slowing with him, letting him guide you but being more confident that you could do just as well as he could.  
“So is that it can we use the music now?” You asked when he stopped.  
“No.” Was all he said as he inspected you.  
“Why not?” You sighed and waited for him to finish circling you before he answered.

“Because you need to learn to dance in the right shoes next.” He pointed at your old slippers and took your hand, pressing it flat against his. “This is a different dance; you probably won’t have to do it but… just in case.”  
He started again, this time criticizing mistakes, reminding you that this second dance was far more complicated than the waltz. By the time he let you go it was no longer the afternoon but close to a cold evening.

As soon as you reached your room you flopped down on your bed, letting your eyes fall shut, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep. You were woken a little later by Rebekah who was juggling a hot meal and two boxes.  
“My brother has demanded I give you these.” She sighed and dumped the boxes next to you while setting the plate down.  
“They’re shoes.” You told her and held one up and giggled as she frowned.

“Not overly attractive but they’ll do for learning I guess.” She offered as you tucked it back away.  
“He’s quite good a teaching, Kol I mean… I can waltz now, maybe not that well but I can.” You smiled and went to sit at the small table Rebekah had set the food on.  
“Yes well at least Kol’s teaching you, I had a very angry woman with a stick, believe me a thwack from that thing gets you dancing.” You both laughed and she left you to eat, pausing in the doorway. “He’s not done teaching you yet.”


	14. Chapter 14

“You know if you love her you’re going to want to turn her at some point.” Rebekah sighed as she joined Kol in watching you lazily sit in the shade of a tree, feet dangling in the sun, as you read.  
“If I turn her I might as well be proposing.” Kol muttered nervously.  
“And what’s wrong with that, she’s sweet.” Rebekah smiled when you realised they were watching you and blushed.  
“I’ll think about it.” Kol grumbled.

Days passed and he’d still made no effort to propose turning you. He avoided his siblings who were all too aware that something hadn’t been quite right with your adoring boyfriend for a while now. In a full panic he brought home a girl he’d been planning to feed on.  
“Kol?” You gasped as you caught him drinking deeply from the girl who was encouraging him to slid his hands under her clothes and take the intimate looking situation much further.  
“(Y/N)” He started to make excuses but he realised that perhaps this was what he needed to take a step away from the situation. “What did you expect to happen when you started dating a vampire?”

“What do you mean?” You asked as he slowly got up and wiped away a stray tear that had tumbled down your cheek.  
“Good sweetheart I had to feed of something and I don’t drink from you.” It was the stupidest thing he’d ever said and he regretted it as soon as you’d run out of the house.  
“Bravo brother, I don’t think you’ve managed to mess something up this quickly before.” Klaus chuckled as Kol hurried to stop you getting into your car but found a furious Rebekah in his way.

***************************************************************

“What do you want?” Elena sneered as she opened the front door to find a guilty looking Kol on the doorstep.  
“I need to speak to (Y/N).” Kol said and tried to move past her to get to where you were sat just out of sight in the living room.  
“You want her back, prove you’re better than however you’ve been treating her.” With that your best friend slammed her front door in Kol’s face and hurried to let you curl up with her.

“Should I have let him feed from me.” You whimpered against her shoulder and she growled.  
“No, we’re friends and I don’t expect to feed from you and he most certainly shouldn’t… not unless it’s for something more intimate and even then it’s only if you’re ok with it.” She assured you and you nodded.  
The next morning you woke up to find Elena had gone back to the boarding house but had told Damon to keep an eye out for you while she helped Bonnie with something and that if you wanted you could tag along with them.

You almost screamed when you stopped next to your back door and found Kol waiting impatiently outside, peaking through the window.  
“Kol go away!” You yelled and yanked the blinds shut.

“(Y/N) wait please.” He begged when you went to shut one of the windows and you glowered at him. “Please let me make this up to you.”  
“You brought another girl home and… fed from her.” You hoped he’d understand why it had upset you and he seemed to nod and give you a guilty look.  
“I know Darling but please, I’m going to prove you can trust me again and the when you do, I’ll turn you and spend forever proving that you’re the most important person in the world to me.” He begged but you shook your head.

“I don’t know Kol.” You sighed.  
“Please.” His begging seemed to break you and you nodded slightly.  
“You’re going to have to try very hard.” You snapped and he quickly agreed.  
“I’ll pick you up for dinner tomorrow evening.” Kol assured you and vanished, leaving you to wallow in self-pity as you wondered around the now empty Gilbert house.


	15. Chapter 15

When thunder began to rumble through the house you hurried down to the kitchen, hoping a cold drink of water would calm you down. Kol watched you curiously. Very rarely did you not notice one of the Originals but you’d hurried straight past Kol.  
A clap of thunder shook the house and Kol shrugged, heading up to bed until he heard the small whimper. When he headed back to the kitchen he found you curled up against the counter.

“Hello Darling.” Kol chuckled.  
“Hello.” You whispered.  
“Someone doesn’t look happy.” He mused.  
You tensed as another round of thunder rolled through the air and he had you in his arms before you could realise it. He wondered through the house with you held bridal style in his arms. By the time he’d gotten you to your room you’d fallen asleep again.

“Kol?” You whimpered when you felt him set you down.  
“Do you need a big bad Original to keep you safe from the thunder?” He teased gently but climbed into your bed with you just the same.  
His fingers stroked through your hair, your eyes slowly becoming heavy and falling shut, as he kept up a gently pace. Every time the thunder woke you up Kol patiently hushed you back to sleep. Despite being exhausted when morning came he didn’t mind, the sight of you peacefully tucked into his side was rather heartwarming.


	16. Chapter 16

“Hello Darling.” The voice behind you had you turning quickly to see who’d spoken.  
“Kol… how did you get in here?” You asked nervously as he advanced on you.  
“Through the door, through the window… who knows with me.” He smirked and you had to swallow and look away as you blushed  
“You shouldn’t be in here.” was the first thing it occurred for you to say.

He laughed and began backing you against the corridor wall, pinning you there once your back hit the wall. Your eyes fluttered shut as his nose brushed against yours and his lips claimed your softly, one hand kept yours above your head while the other trailed down your side, humming as he twisted the fabric of your dress in his fingers.  
“Darling these have to go.” Kol muttered against your lips as he slid a hand up your skirt.

Before you could object he’d snapped your panties, dumped them on the floor and pulled one leg up around his waist. A moan left you when he ground his hips against you, making you gasp at his roughness,  
“Say please (Y/N).” Kol’s voice was a low grunt and you helplessly did as he asked.

As soon as you did he hoisted you up into his arms, the sound of his belt unbuckling had a tingle of anticipation running through you. He chuckled when your hands twisted and clawed at his shirt as he buried himself in you, waiting only a few seconds before slowly pulling out and repeating.  
With his head buried in your neck he continued the tantalisingly slow pace, being sure push all the way in before dragging his hips away from your and forcing the whimpered noise of disappointment from you.

“Kol… I!” You gasped out as you felt the familiar swirl of heat building between your hips.  
“Invite me in and you’ll cum so hard (Y/N).” Kol mumbled.  
“You can come in.” You didn’t question what he was asking you to do as he sped up, pushing you over your edge and letting your high crash over you.

***************************************************************

“Kol!” You moaned, eyes snapping open to find the boarding house living room full and everyone was staring at you.  
“Awkward.” Damon chuckled sarcastically.  
“Shut up Damon.” You huffed, cheeks flushed as you waited for something to happen. “You wanted the world to eat you up or at least provide a distraction for the attention to be taken off you.

Everyone leapt up when the boarding house’s front door blew off its hinges and Klaus, followed by Elijah, hurried in. You yelped as Stefan shoved you back towards Bonnie who ducked behind the sofa as she started muttering.  
“Bonnie… they need help like… now.” You grabbed a book and smacked a chair leg, that had been launched towards the witch, across the room.  
“I’m on it.” She yelped.

Elena and Caroline dived for Elijah as the Salvatore’s attempted to stop Klaus. No one noticed Kol sneaking into the house, or your muffled yelp as he covered your mouth and dragged you out of the house.

****************************************************************

“What the actual… Kol?” You shrieked as he set you down.  
“The one and only, Darling.” He chuckled.  
“What do you want?” You huffed.  
“Well I heard something earlier that peaked my curiosity.” He stepped closer to you and smirked. “Not very often an enemy of mine moans my name in her sleep.”  
“I didn’t…” You tried but he tutted and tilted his head.  
“Ah, ah, don’t lie now Darling.” You jumped when he was suddenly in front of you. “Maybe we should make those dreams come true.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Have you guy noticed something weird with Kol?” You asked Rebekah and Klaus as you wondered into the room. They both looked up at you with blank expressions. “Right, right. It’s Kol… He just seems a little more lurky than normal.” You muttered, gesturing up to the balcony above them.

Elijah strolled past with a book under his nose while Kol snuck after him. You gestured up at him and Rebekah strolled over while snapping her book shut. “This is rather disconcerting.”

 

“Yes, he isn’t usual that sneaky… Well. He’s normally better at it.” Klaus muttered as he watched Kol sneak off and returned to reading his book.

“So you’re just going to leave him with whatever he doing?” You asked them as they returned to their books.

“He’ll get bored eventually.” Klaus assured you.

You frowned and glanced back towards Kol who was now dashing past and giggling to himself. “You’re sure? He’s running around like Muttley.”

 

“Like what?” Rebekah muttered to Klaus as you left to find Davina and find something to do.

“I’ve stopped trying to keep up.” Klaus admitted and they both laughed. He watched as she stood and smiled.

 

“She’s right though. We should check what Kol’s doing.” Rebekah sighed. Klaus gestured for her to go and do it. “You’re not going to help? When he stabs you don’t complain to me.” She said through a sigh, walking off to check on Kol.

 

******************************************************

 

“(Y/N) I don’t have time to help you, have you called Elijah or Rebekah?” Klaus sighed as he threw his attacker out of the window and continued searching through the building.

“Seriously! I just got witch slapped across the Quarter and Davina had to take me to the hospital. I can’t get hold of anyone but Elijah and he’s acting super weird.” You complained.

“(Y/N) I will tell you what I told Hope, my toddler. Daddy is busy with a baddie and has to keep you safe.” He growled and you heard something smash on the other end of the phone. “Now can’t you just get a taxi and we’ll deal with it later?”

 

“Ok first you told a toddler to get a taxi?!” You sighed dramatically. “Second… please never say Daddy in my presence ever again.”

“Fair enough, I need to pull someone’s head off so I’m hanging up.” He said and the line went dead.

“What is going on with these crazy vampires! It’s like when Jackson and all the wolves went nuts before the storm last month… is there…?” You trailed off and Davina shook her head.

 

She started to list possible reasons for their behaviour and stopped suddenly. Her mouth dropped open a little as you turned to see Elijah waiting for you two at the nurse’s desk.

“Did you burn all his suits because he said he’d give you to Marcel if you did that… you’re used to Michaelson luxury. You once stabbed someone with a cake fork because they got your order wrong! Marcel would never let that fly.” Davina hissed as she looked Elijah up and down.

“It’s weird… like he ran real fast at Kol. OH!” You turned to Davina who facepalmed and shook her head. “And in my defence I stabbed Damon who totally deserved a forking for being a total arse.”

 

“When vampires run at each other at top speed they do not morph into one!” She muttered as she looked back at you.

“You sure it kinda looks like Kol in Elijah’s… oh crap.” You finished as you realised what was going on.

“Please tell me that is not Kol in Elijah.” Davina grumbled as she gripped your arm and walked over to him. You both cringed as had made a gesture with his hand. “God i’m realising how old he is.”

 

“What how old your crazy ancient boyfriend is? He made his brother into a suit. OH! If Elijah dies that’s going in his eulogy. He loved suits so much he became one, and was worn by his brother.” You grinned as Davina gave you a creeped out look.

“Sometimes you look normal and then you speak and I remember why you’re with the Mikaelsons.” She muttered before stopping in front of Elijah, or rather Kol. “You all look normal.”

“I will have you know i’m not ancient.” Kol huffed. You giggled and nodded, rolling your eyes as Kol compelled the doctors to let you go. “You need a pick me up?”

 

“Ew get Elijah’s arm away from me you weirdo!” You huffed and batted Kol away from your face as he shoved his arm towards your mouth.

“This is so disturbing!” Davina complained as she watched the two of you interact. “Where did Elijah go?”

“Yeah that’s a good question. I’m gonna get second hand parenting from Klaus and Rebekah for this.” You grumbled, knowing that even if it was a little funny you’d be in a heap of trouble if you couldn’t point them in the direction of Elijah.

 

“Um… Well.” Kol hummed and winced as you all piled into Elijah’s car which was now filled with wrappers from fast food chains and diners around New Orleans and a few blood bags.

“I literally spoke to Elijah two hours ago and it looks like you’ve lived in his car for years.” You scoffed. Kol shrugged and grinned at you over his shoulder.

 

****************************************************

 

“(Y/N) why is Elijah not in a suit?” Camille asked as she sat with you, helping you with some emotional thing that Klaus had asked her to do. You didn’t really pay attention to what she did in the sessions but Klaus would always say something about a well adjusted such and such. He rambled on and on so you never caught the end of his speeches.

“Oh that? Kol peeled him.” You muttered as you glanced up from the questionnaire she was giving you.

“Peeled him?” She asked dubiously. Klaus strolled in and walked over to greet the two of you, double taking when he saw Elijah.

 

“Why?” He asked shortly. You rolled your eyes and gave him the sam answer you’d given Camille.

“Why is Kol wearing Elijah’s suit and yelling about murdering Kol? It seems rather redundant but I assume someone has done something.” Rebekah finished with a kind smile in your direction but it was clear that everyone thought you were behind the situation.

“Why always blame the super strong, blood guzzling girl who likes fire huh. This isn’t my work.” You blurted out.

 

“I admit it does seem a little above your usual mischief… no combustions or concussions. No one has a fork stuck in them.” Rebekah mumbled and glanced at Klaus who frowned at Elijah.

“Kol? Are you in Elijah?” Klaus asked and frowned when you started sneaking out of the courtyard. “Not another step.”

“But I started a fight I should really keep an eye on.” You said quickly.

“You were playing with witches all morning and you are just a pest. Which one of you has swapped Kol and Elijah?” Klaus said firmly.

 

“To be clear I was attacked.” You grumbled. Kol grinned and shrugged.

“All in good fun brother, no harm has come to Elijah.” Kol said as he skipped down the stairs.

“Nah, all the harms gone right to your face. Ohh. See that’s who I was in a fight with earlier.” You pointed out of the courtyard to a furious Elijah fighting your new enemy.

“Ooh. Kol I would swap back now before she does some more damage. She put you in the hospital?” She asked you and you nodded, pouting as she hugged you and cooed.

 

“Don’t give her sympathy, she started the fight!” Kol scoffed as he rushed to catch his brother and swap their bodies back.

“In my defence she said some horrible stuff about Hayley and Hope. All I did was point out she’s the equivalent of a human Capri-Sun.” You muttered which made everyone, including Camille snort out a laugh as they tried to keep their composers.


	18. Chapter 18

Kol stopped next to his siblings and followed their gaze as he entered the courtyard. “What’re you looking at?” He asked, confused as to why they were just standing and watching you stare off as if you’d been dazed.

 

“She hasn’t moved for over an hour.” Elijah explained, gesturing to the plate of food in Rebekah’s hand.

“She had two bites of food and just left the rest, it’s her favourite.” She muttered as if in awe that you’d turned away the food.

Klaus sighed, rolling his eyes as he approached you. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked. He watched as you seemed to zone in on him, stare for a moment and the begin to cry.

“Well aren’t you popular?” Kol sighed and frowned at Klaus who looked rather surprised at the reaction.

 

Kol helped you up to your room, spotting a packet from the pharmacy next to your bed. He carefully read the instructions and called Rebekah up to help you change to get into bed. Elijah raised his eyebrows when he was ordered to fetch towels but he did anyway.

He asked his siblings to keep an eye on you as he vanished to find flavoured waters that you liked, make up ice cubes and poured bottled water, incase you knocked one over, to keep in the fridge. He gathered more things and put them around your bed.

 

“How did none of us figure out she was sick?” Elijah asked his siblings who all watched Kol get ready for bed, lay towles around where you’d lay and asked if you wanted painkillers or your medication.

“How does Kol know how to take care of a sick human?” Klaus added and Rebekah shrugged.

“She’ll need more of these drops and there has to be something the witches can do, she hot and she can barely hear, Kol doesn’t want to feed her blood.” Rebekah informed them. Elijah agreed and vanished to talk with the witches.

“Why wouldn’t he give her blood?” Klaus asked as he followed Rebekah to grab the back that the ear drops you were using had been in.

 

“Because he offered and she burst into tears while insisting that she could get rid of an infection… She’s been dealing with it for a while on her own so she hasn’t slept, Kol’s compelled her to sleep and wants to keep an eye on her.” She explained as she started walking to the door.

“Well I suppose I’ll lurk and be sure to keep them safe.” Klaus huffed as he glanced back, watching Kol kiss your shoulder and gently stroke your hair as you listened to his voice and slowly let your eyes fall shut.


	19. Chapter 19

“What are these things?” You asked as you pulled on the spike in the statue. It slid out with a worrying amount of ease and everyone stared at you.

“Did you just deface… one of the statues?” One of your friends yelled. “We should run before someone finds out.” You all rushed to leave before anyone in the museum could tell you off.

“Ah! I think I cut myself back there.” You grumbled as you got away, looking at you hand.

 

“Why the heck would you touch it!” Your friend shrieked.

“Because they looked really and like you know not marble and I have horrible self control.” You listed off as you walked back to your hotel.

As the day went on you all forgot about the incident until you lay down on your bed, sighing as you let you head flop to the side. “What the heck?” You muttered. Your balcony doors were wide open, a cool breeze running through the hot room, you were certain you hadn’t opened them.

“I should thank you for undaggering me. The fact the idiotic humans think vampire are statues.” Kol tutted and you shot up on the bed.

 

“Who’re you?” You asked quickly and Kol cocked his head.

“Your new friend.” He said decisively as you reached for you phone. You jumped when he was suddenly between you and the bedside table. “You don’t know what I am do you?”

“A creep?” You offered angrily. Kol chuckled and cocked his head as he watched you, crouching over to smile patronisingly while looking you in the eyes.

“I think you’ll enjoy having someone like me as a friend.” With that he vanished, leaving you to slam the door shut.

 

*******************************

 

“So. I have been told that you’re smitten with a human.” Klaus said as he took a drink that was being served at the bar and joined his brother in watching you.

“I make her uncomfortable. He said as if he thought you were sweet.

“Well you have been following her.” Klaus pointed out. Kol simply shrugged.

“She shall become fond of me and then wish to never be without me, it is how these humans are.” Kol took a deep gulp from his drink.

 

“He’s such a creep look! He’s followed us again!” You complained to your friends who up until the last few days of your holiday had written it off as coincidence that he’d been following you, ignoring the fact that he’d broken into your room.

“She does not seem fond of you at all brother, you are sure that she shall come around?” Klaus said as he began to laugh at his brother’s predicament.

“I am sure of it.” Kol muttered, huffing when he waved at you only for your group to leave. Klaus decided he would follow Kol on his adventure, purely for the sheer fun of it.


	20. Chapter 20

“Of course, you would be the one to survive.” You turned at the familiar voice and smiled.

“Kol!” You laughed as he hugged you.

He leant his chin on his head and chuckled. “You did always have a knack with witches… would you be the one who turned Davina onto the spell?” Kol asked as he pulled back and smiled.

“I didn’t know if it would work, I didn’t think you’d be to pleased if all your sired vampires went ku puts.” You pointed out and he laughed as the two of you walked together.

“Well they all did anyway.” He muttered bitterly. “But at least I still have my little darling.” He teased and you rolled your eyes.

“I’m not your little darling.” You grumbled and he shrugged.

“You’re shorter than me.” He smirked when you stopped.

“I will throw you across the road.” Your counter made him cock his head as he nodded.

“I would over power you before you could.” He said back and grinned when you rolled your eyes.

“But you wouldn’t hurt me.” You hummed and he nodded.

“No, I wouldn’t hurt my little darling.” He continued teasing until you reached the bar you’d been heading too.

You laughed and nodded. “You’ve cursed me with the name little darling for the rest of my long life, thi is my stop, trading witch secrets for some of the witches here.” You hesitated when he glanced at the bar and sighed.

“Be careful, New Orleans witches aren’t… friendly.” He warned before letting you leave.

 

*************************************************

 

“What are you moping about for?” Klaus asked as he strolled into the courtyard to see Kol staring at nothing. “I assume you’re upset that your ‘little darling’ isn’t here and that you haven’t heard from Davina in a while.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kol garbled quietly.

“Yes, I imagine the one person sired to you left alive would be nothing to think of.” He mused. “I’m sure you’d like to know that there’s something happening on the witches cemetery.”

Kol vanished without asking questions, immediately heading to where Davina was living. His eyes darkened as he saw you fly backwards before several vampires dived for you. Your gasp hit his ears as one of them drove a stake into you.

He burst forwards taking out the first few vampires with ease, the rest fell just as quickly but he almost missed the last one who dove for you again. “What did I tell you darling, New Orleans isn’t friendly.”

You groaned as he pulled the poorly aimed stake from your chest. “You said the witches weren’t friendly, which isn’t true.” You got to your feet and winced. “That one is very friendly… when you don’t try and harm her.”

Kol laughed when he looked over to find a huge amount of vampires flung everywhere and a slightly annoyed looking Davina who waved at him and smiled. “Yes she is a wonderful exception.”

“Hopefully she’ll be able to continue.” You sighed, rubbing the now healed spot.

“Perhaps I’ll stay… for protection.” He offered and you laughed as he winked at Davina and hurried inside.


	21. Chapter 21

“(Y/N)!” Kol grumbled when you burst in, followed by two people with their faces covered, armed to the teeth with hunting weapons.

 

“Give us the werewolf.” One of the said and Kol cocked his head.

 

“You mean this one… no she’s mine, took me a year and a half to teach her proper manners and I’m not starting over with a new one.” He objected which confused the hunters who stood looking at him.

 

“Oh thanks.” You complained as you slumped onto one of the seats.

 

“You’re welcome Darling now would you be quiet so I can deal with your mess… maybe I should swap you for a cat, they only drag in little animals.” He sighed the last part but you heard enough of it to throw a lazy snarl his way as he moved and the sound of pained snapping followed.

 

“I’m not your pet.” You hissed, moving your hand to look at your wound.

 

“I feed you, pet you and take you for walks… you’re essentially a very large dog, in fact you are once a month.” He chuckled when you groaned before sucking the air through his teeth. “Get off the sofa.”

 

“WHY!” You snapped, expecting another dog joke but he simply cocked his head and smiled at you.

 

“You’re bleeding all over my furniture.” He sighed, helping you up.


	22. Chapter 22

“You like someone.” Freya decided as you skipped past her, having spent the best part of her day trying to figure out what had put you in such a good mood considering your argument with Klaus the day before.

“No I don’t.” You lied and she shook her head.

“Yes, you do and the only people you’ve spoken to today is me, Elijah and Kol… so is it me?” She chuckled when you sighed and shook your head. She repeated the question for both her brothers and cheered when you blushed at Kol’s name.

“No I don’t like Kol!” You insisted, not spotting Kol leaning in the doorway behind him.

“Oh, my god. You’re in love with him!” She squealed.

“Who’s in love with me?” Kol asked making you jump.

“How long have you been stood there?” you asked as he strode towards you.

“Long enough to know you’re in love with me.” He said as he grinned.


	23. Chapter 23

You gawked at Kol as he listed off several ingredients and where to find them, followed by a book he’d need all without looking at a list or a recipe.

“Woah.” You gasped playfully once he was finished.

“What?” He asked quickly, assuming he’d forgotten something.

“I’ve come to a conclusion.” You hummed as he stopped and waited for you to explain. “You’re a nerd!”

“Nope.” He sighed and grabbed his bag.

“But I so think you are.” Dragging out your words to tease him.

“Good thing I didn’t ask you opinion.” He chuckled. “Let’s go we need to get the spell done before midnight.”


	24. Chapter 24

“You look as bored as I feel.” Kol chuckled as he stood next to you.

“Yes, well not all of us are taken in by the Mikaelson flair.” You sighed, letting him take the back of your hand as he bowed slightly, leading you to the dance floor.

“I don’t know, should you not be enjoying it while you can, not every day my brother throws a party.” He chuckled when you rolled your eyes. “Well not a big one anyway.”

The music finished and you went back to watching the people dance from the corner of the room whishing that you could go home without offending the Hybrid.

“Perhaps alcohol could fix your bad mood?” Kol joked.

“Shouldn’t you be encouraging humans to not drink what is essentially poison?” You asked as he shook his head and downed the drink.

“You know, my brother is here and you’ve always wanted to look at our books.” Kol smiled when you shook your head and gave him a blank look. “The library is free.”

“Well Mr Mikaelson, why didn’t you say so?” You asked, letting him take your arm and lead you away from the party to the library you were always desperate to get into.


	25. Chapter 25

You walked through the ballroom and shyly shuffled your hands and edged your way into the ball. You’d received an invite which surprised you and Elena had insisted you should come, telling you to enjoy yourself and that she’d see you there.

“See I told you it’d be fun.” Elena muttered as she hurried over to you.

“I don’t have a dance partner.” You whispered and Stefan smiled.

“We could have a dance.” He offered and you went to accept when someone caught your outstretched hand.

“Or perhaps you would do me the honour.” Kol smiled as he kissed you hand and you tried to hide the bashful look on your face.

“It’s nice to see you again Kol.” You mumbled and everyone gawked at you.

“This is the nice-looking man you keep talking about?” Elena asked and Damon glanced between the two of you.

“Oh, my God. You’re in love with him." He mumbled and your eyes widened.

“I’m going to dance with him.” You told Elena who was smirking as you followed Kol.


	26. Chapter 26

"You must find it before the others do." Kol repeated as he wondered around the abandoned house, flicking at things and occasionally glaring at you as he tried to find what you’d been sent to find that morning.

“It’s not here, if it was I could have found it… in fact I would be home watching a movie, not here with you.”

“And if you’d looked properly we would both be doing what we want instead go being here.” He sighed.

“Ok well seeing as you’re immortal and I know it’s not here, I’ll leave and tell Klaus you’re being a huge waste of time” You huffed sarcastically and he scoffed at you.

“A smart alec witch, how original.” His tone had you growling under your breath. “Oh, wait it isn’t is it Darling?”

“One more word and I’ll lock you in here.” You warned and he smirked.

“You…” Before he could finish you stepped out of the house and the barrier flared.

“I’ll have Elijah send something yummy.” You turned on your heels with a satisfied pout. “Oh and by the way it’s not in the house.”


	27. Chapter 27

“Ok enough why’re you following me?” You sighed and turned to face Kol who’d been following you around since he’d bumped into you the week before.

"I’ve been waiting a long time for you." He muttered and you backed away a little.

“That’s starting to get annoying” You admitted and he flinched. “Look can’t you just tell me what you mean instead of following me around and saying you’ve been waiting for me?”

“No I get to nervous too talk to you.” He mumbled to himself and you laughed.

“Why don’t we start over, hi I’m (Y/N).” You held out your hand and he smiled as he kissed the back of it.

“Kol Mikaelson, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” His eyes met yours as his smile widened.


	28. Chapter 28

“I didn’t sell any.” You sighed as you came back to the Abattoir and sat down.

“Your art? I’m sure you’ll sell some soon.” Rebekah muttered as she looked up from her book.

You shook your head, unsure that she was right. “I might as well give up.” Before you could grumble out anything else Kol appeared next to you.

“You got the brains and talent to go as far as you want and when you do I’ll be right there to borrow money.” He said quickly. You frowned at him and he expected you to smile or be satisfied with what he’d said.

“Why on earth would you need money?” You asked and Rebekah almost choked on her drink. “You’re all able to compel what you want out of people.”


	29. Chapter 29

Kol chuckled as he watched you take in the fairytale surroundings. New Orleans was lit with lights and soft music filled the air, delisious foods floated around. “It’s beautiful.” You said in delight.

“I suppose.” He sighed, twirling you to face him. “Not nearly as beautiful as you.” He chuckled when you smiled, ducking your head to hide the heated feeling in your cheeks.

“No… i think the Quarter is prettier.” You stuttered to him and he smiled when you finally looked up.

“It’s cute when you blush.” He said honestly.


	30. Chapter 30

Kol laughed as you glared from across the table. Klaus was chuckling at you, thoroughly amused but Kohl's antics. Elijah looked as if he’d had enough and Rebekah made it clear that your quarreling was ruining her christmas.

“Come on elf, aren’t you going to give out the gifts?” Kol asked and grinned until you flicked a sprout at him.

“Call me elf one more time!” You threatened and Kol cocked his head.

“Or what elf?” He asked and grinned. He suddenly started coughing and looked at the egonog in his hand which slowly slid as his whole body became limp and his chair toppled backwards. Klaus and Rebekah had to catch the table and skillfully tip the food back into place.

“Oh my god I killed him!” You gasped and Klaus doubled over with laughter while Elijah looked down at the slumped pile beside him.

“No. He just can’t move.” Elijah mumbled as you climbed over the table and prodded Kol with a candlestick.

“I would like one nice christmas.” Rebekah sighed.


	31. Chapter 31

“You’re a vampire.” You said as Kol continued whisking the food.

“Your point is?” He asked and you cocked your head as you looked to see if he was serious.

“Do you know how to cook human food?” you asked and he sighed shaking his head.

“I got this, I watch food network.” He insisted as you watched him mix the food and you gave up, hoping what he mad was at least a little edible.


	32. Chapter 32

Kol grinned as he spread his arms wide and showed off his gift. “The price limit was 20 dollars!” You yelped.

“Oh, right.” He said glancing at you. “What’d you get me?”

“Um… Shakespeare notes and transcripts.” You mumbled and he nodded. “But I got Elijah to help haggle them down to the price limit.”

“You conned a man out of thousands of dollars just for me but this… is too much?” He asked and you nodded. “What a clever thing to do!” He said sounding proud as he leant in to kiss you.


	33. Chapter 33

“Kol, what do you want I have to stop my grandmother drinking all the sherry.” You sighed and he chuckled.

“I have a question for you.” He hummed and you groaned hoping he hadn’t done anything awful. “If me and Santa got into a fight, who do you think would win?”

“Well. you’re a vampire so you.” You sighed and leant against the wall.

“That's what I told him but he didn’t believe me.” Kol sighed and you shot up straight, eyes wide.

“Kol are you… Where are you?” You asked and he scoffed.

“Getting dinner and I was in a festive mood.” He informed you casually. You sighed and hung up, deciding that today would not be the day to deal with Kol.


	34. Chapter 34

“(Y/N) is decorating again.” Kol warned everyone as he joined the family at the table. “You can’t redecorate it because you don’t like it, you upset (Y/N) last year.” He pointed an accusing finger at Elijah who held his hands up.

“Shouldn’t you be supervising… there was a reason we were lacking christmas lights.” Rebekah sighed as she sipped her drink with a smile.

“Umm just so you know, I’m kind of stuck in the Christmas lights. You called out. All four Mikaelson’s looked at each other before Kol sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I see I’m to be the in charge of (Y/N). Again.” He huffed, not at all irritated by the fact.

“You could try and get Freya to help.” Klaus called sarcastically.

“She is helping… She’s tied to (Y/N).” Kol informed him with a light laugh.


	35. Chapter 35

Kol looked up in surprise. It wasn’t often someone could sneak up on him. He smiled when he saw you sleepily stood in the doorway in the fluffiest pajamas Kol thought he’d ever seen.

“I…” You started before looking at him blearily.

"You're cute when you’re sleepy." He chuckled as you yawned and shuffled across the room. After something incoherent muttered to him he opened his arms and cuddled you. “Now why are you wondering around half asleep?”


	36. Chapter 36

“Your siblings are going to bring to the end of the world if they’re not careful.” You told Kol and he laughed as you rolled your eyes.

“Well then we’d have to team up for a bit off fun.” He declared and you scoffed.

“Oh yeah why?” You asked and knew you were going to get a ridiculously playful answer.

"Your lips, my lips, apocalypse!" He grinned when you burst into laughter and nodded.

“Sure thing Kol.” You said through laughter.


	37. Chapter 37

Kol chuckled as he watched you take in the fairytale surroundings. New Orleans was lit with lights and soft music filled the air, delisious foods floated around. “It’s beautiful.” You said in delight.

“I suppose.” He sighed, twirling you to face him. “Not nearly as beautiful as you.” He chuckled when you smiled, ducking your head to hide the heated feeling in your cheeks.

“No… i think the Quarter is prettier.” You stuttered to him and he smiled when you finally looked up.

“It’s cute when you blush.” He said honestly.


	38. Chapter 38

Kol laughed as you glared from across the table. Klaus was chuckling at you, thoroughly amused but Kohl's antics. Elijah looked as if he’d had enough and Rebekah made it clear that your quarreling was ruining her christmas.

“Come on elf, aren’t you going to give out the gifts?” Kol asked and grinned until you flicked a sprout at him.

“Call me elf one more time!” You threatened and Kol cocked his head.

“Or what elf?” He asked and grinned. He suddenly started coughing and looked at the egonog in his hand which slowly slid as his whole body became limp and his chair toppled backwards. Klaus and Rebekah had to catch the table and skillfully tip the food back into place.

“Oh my god I killed him!” You gasped and Klaus doubled over with laughter while Elijah looked down at the slumped pile beside him.

“No. He just can’t move.” Elijah mumbled as you climbed over the table and prodded Kol with a candlestick.

“I would like one nice christmas.” Rebekah sighed.


	39. Chapter 39

“You’re a vampire.” You said as Kol continued whisking the food.

“Your point is?” He asked and you cocked your head as you looked to see if he was serious.

“Do you know how to cook human food?” you asked and he sighed shaking his head.

“I got this, I watch food network.” He insisted as you watched him mix the food and you gave up, hoping what he mad was at least a little edible.


	40. Chapter 40

Kol grinned as he spread his arms wide and showed off his gift. “The price limit was 20 dollars!” You yelped.

“Oh, right.” He said glancing at you. “What’d you get me?”

“Um… Shakespeare notes and transcripts.” You mumbled and he nodded. “But I got Elijah to help haggle them down to the price limit.”

“You conned a man out of thousands of dollars just for me but this… is too much?” He asked and you nodded. “What a clever thing to do!” He said sounding proud as he leant in to kiss you.


	41. Chapter 41

“Kol, what do you want I have to stop my grandmother drinking all the sherry.” You sighed and he chuckled.

“I have a question for you.” He hummed and you groaned hoping he hadn’t done anything awful. “If me and Santa got into a fight, who do you think would win?”

“Well. you’re a vampire so you.” You sighed and leant against the wall.

“That's what I told him but he didn’t believe me.” Kol sighed and you shot up straight, eyes wide.

“Kol are you… Where are you?” You asked and he scoffed.

“Getting dinner and I was in a festive mood.” He informed you casually. You sighed and hung up, deciding that today would not be the day to deal with Kol.


	42. Chapter 42

“(Y/N) is decorating again.” Kol warned everyone as he joined the family at the table. “You can’t redecorate it because you don’t like it, you upset (Y/N) last year.” He pointed an accusing finger at Elijah who held his hands up.

“Shouldn’t you be supervising… there was a reason we were lacking christmas lights.” Rebekah sighed as she sipped her drink with a smile.

“Umm just so you know, I’m kind of stuck in the Christmas lights. You called out. All four Mikaelson’s looked at each other before Kol sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I see I’m to be the in charge of (Y/N). Again.” He huffed, not at all irritated by the fact.

“You could try and get Freya to help.” Klaus called sarcastically.

“She is helping… She’s tied to (Y/N).” Kol informed him with a light laugh.


	43. Chapter 43

Kol looked up in surprise. It wasn’t often someone could sneak up on him. He smiled when he saw you sleepily stood in the doorway in the fluffiest pajamas Kol thought he’d ever seen.

“I…” You started before looking at him blearily.

"You're cute when you’re sleepy." He chuckled as you yawned and shuffled across the room. After something incoherent muttered to him he opened his arms and cuddled you. “Now why are you wondering around half asleep?”


	44. Chapter 44

“Your siblings are going to bring to the end of the world if they’re not careful.” You told Kol and he laughed as you rolled your eyes.

“Well then we’d have to team up for a bit off fun.” He declared and you scoffed.

“Oh yeah why?” You asked and knew you were going to get a ridiculously playful answer.

"Your lips, my lips, apocalypse!" He grinned when you burst into laughter and nodded.

“Sure thing Kol.” You said through laughter.


	45. Chapter 45

“Let me turn you and we’ll leave here, and never come back!” Kol said excitedly.

“Kol… No.” you insisted and he frowned in confusion as you started to walk away.

“No?” He said before sighing. “You wouldn’t want to stay with me forever?”

“No Kol, I…” You trailed off and he nodded with a soft, reluctant sigh.

“Tell me that you feel nothing for me and I’ll never ask again.” He asked, his eyes falling shut as you continued to walk away.


	46. Chapter 46

Kol stopped when the scent of your blood hit him and slowly strolled around the house until he found you.

“Is there any alcohol?” You asked as you propped yourself up on the side only to find the cabinet that sat on top of it completely empty.

“You’re bleeding all over my furniture.” He sighed as you slumped onto a chair.

“Yeah well, I pissed off a werewolf, now where’s the booze I’m gonna need some to tide me over until your brother gets here to cure me.” You sighed sarcastically.


	47. Chapter 47

“Hello?” You said nervously as you answered the phone.

“(Y/N). You wouldn’t happen to know where Kol is?” Klaus asked. There was a long pause before you answered.

“Which Kol?” You muttered. “I haven’t seen any Kols that I remember…” You trailed off when Klaus scoffed and you realised you were answering Kol's phone.

“You see him, you stop him. Knock his head off if you have to.” Klaus said camly, chuckling when Kol snatched the phone off you.

“Brother that is not polite, besides telling (Y/N) to do things like that is dangerous she’s basically the human equivalent of a kitten.” Kol mumbled, glancing at you when you pouted at him.

“I know, give her a treat and you get all kinds of information, do me a favour and don’t eat her.” Klaus muttered as if he was bored.

“I hope whoever you eat tonight tries to choke you.” You grumbled and walked off.


	48. Chapter 48

“Where, are you going?” Kol asked as you stormed past him. He dropped his book and hopped over the back of his chair to stand in front of you.

“To murder that bloody idiot from earlier!” You snapped and scowled up at Kol who giggled a little and booped your nose.

“Would you like some help? You’re not a very scary human you know.” He grinned when you slapped his hand away.

“If you’re going to make fun of me Kol i’ll… poke you in the eyes.” You huffed and he let out a quick laugh.

“Oh no. We’ll kill him together.” He said playfully.


	49. Chapter 49

“Hello?” You said nervously as you answered the phone.

“(Y/N). You wouldn’t happen to know where Kol is?” Klaus asked. There was a long pause before you answered.

“Which Kol?” You muttered. “I haven’t seen any Kols that I remember…” You trailed off when Klaus scoffed and you realised you were answering Kol's phone.

“You see him, you stop him. Knock his head off if you have to.” Klaus said camly, chuckling when Kol snatched the phone off you.

“Brother that is not polite, besides telling (Y/N) to do things like that is dangerous she’s basically the human equivalent of a kitten.” Kol mumbled, glancing at you when you pouted at him.

“I know, give her a treat and you get all kinds of information, do me a favour and don’t eat her.” Klaus muttered as if he was bored.

“I hope whoever you eat tonight tries to choke you.” You grumbled and walked off.


	50. Chapter 50

“(Y/N)” Kol called out and you swaggered out from where you’d been lurking.

“You’re ruining my Halloween. Why are you bothering with that when we could be chasing all the candies outside.” You said with a pout as you leant against Kol.

“(Y/N), delightful as ever. ” Damon grunted as he strained against the restraints Kol had soaked on vervain.

“It’s so sweet. He looks just like a little entrée.” You said as if Damon was the most adorable thing you’d seen.

“Why don’t you go and catch something while I finish up here?” Kol said as you snapped your fangs at Damon.

“Oh I suppose.” You said with a light huff as you turned on your heels, spotting a girl dressed as a witch that you thought smelled delicious.


	51. Chapter 51

“Well I think it’s a wonderful plan. To get us killed.” Kol complained.

“Kol (Y/N) is trying to help!” Rebekah hissed and shot him a look as you continued explaining your plan.

“I’m just saying! I don’t feel like dying again.” Kol said through a huff as he crossed hi arms.

“Ugh. Shut up Kol. I’m the only one who has a plan!” You said sharply. Klaus chuckled as he followed you out of the room, leaving Elijah and Rebekah to berate Kol.

“Did she just tell me to “shut up?"” Kol said slowly as he glanced at the door you’d left through.


	52. Chapter 52

“Call me elf one more time!” You yelled down the stairs to the rest of the Mikaelsons.  
“What’s wrong little elf?” Kol asked as he snuck back into the building via one of the windows.  
“Ahh!” You shouted and tossed the nearest thing you could grab and hurled it at him. “I’ve had an awful day and I don't need you lot teasing me!”  
"Aw I’m sorry!” Kol said quickly and hugged you as you pouted. “How about we go and steal some of Nik’s cookies?” He offered as compensation, smiling when you nodded against his chest.


	53. Chapter 53

Kol paused when he saw you. You had been in a white ball gown, tiny sparkled made you look like a diamond which, of course, had been Elijah intent when he’d given it to you. No one would miss the Mikaelsons’ crowned jewel.

“(Y/N)?” Kol asked and frowned when you stepped away from whoever was on the floor.

“I didn’t mean to!” You said, wiping your hands on the dress that was now splattered with dark reds and soft pinks and held the ever present stench of blood that Kol found peaked his hunger.

“Aww, too bad Santa’s dead.” Kol said cheerfully before you could meltdown over the fact that you had literally eaten Santa. With a swift movement he tucked you under his arm and led you up to your room where he and Klaus had hidden their own, more seductive, pick of dress that had been vetoed by Rebekah and Elijah.


	54. Chapter 54

“What do you mean?” You asked when Kol smiled at you.  
“You know about Elena Gilbert?” He asked and you nodded slowly.  
“The Doppelganger?” Your answer made him smile as if he was relieved.  
“Well it’s a little like that Darling. Except not. Because of my immortality you are reborn, over and over. We agreed a few lifetimes ago that I would never turn you. So that as long as I lived you would always return. It’s why you feel rather fond of me.” He smiled when you narrowed your eyes at his words.  
“You don’t know that I’m fond of you!” You accused carefully and watched him grin eagerly at you.

“Of course I do. Why else are you offering me help, behind my family and your Regent’s back?” He pointed out and you sighed.  
“Maybe you’re right but that doesn’t mean anything. Helping you is just the right thing to do for New Orleans.” When you glanced at Kol who was still smiling at you.  
“I’ve heard that one before. Now, I have the spell, we need to raise the temperature of the city long enough for me to find the source of this ridiculous curse. Freya found a rough location.” He explained and smiled when you nodded, taking the spell from him.  
“You’re sure you’ll be able to stop it before it gets worse. We have news reports from everywhere because of this, Marcel is extremely worried that the vampires and witches can’t stay hidden much longer.” You reminded him.

“It’ll be fine. I promise!” He said. You both looked up and frowned when it started snowing indoors too. “I just hope the wolves can hold out, there’s something in this spell that’s making them weaker.”

***********************************************************

“What the hell is happening?” You asked in confusion. Freya had arrived moments after you started the spell, talking your through it. She had managed to spell a shield over the both of you to protect your spell from the sudden blizzard that filled the buildings.  
“This was happening in other houses too, it seems to be going house to house as if they’re searching for someone.” Freya said and frowned when her spell flickered and sparked as if it wasn’t going to hold.

You cried out and her focus was pulled from the spell to you. “Something’s wrong!” You gasped and looked at your hands. Black and purple started spreading up your arms and legs.  
“The spell is backfiring.” Freya said quickly, abandoning her spell to grab onto your shoulders, muttering fast words you couldn't quite catch.  
“Freya! They found the witch but fighting them isn’t going well they need help.” Vincent said as he struggled into the room.  
“We can’t help them. The witch has started attacking (Y/N). We need to heal her. It should draw focus away from my brothers and give them the upper hand but we have to save (Y/N), for Kol.” Freya insisted.

“She’s dating Kol?” Vincent asked as he scrambled through the blustering snow and took Freya’s hand, following her lead chanting.  
“He said we were soul mates. That I keep dying and he has to wait for me again. Like the dopplegangers.” You gasped through pain. Vincent tensed his jaw and nodded firmly not faltering in his chanting as he and Freya started to push back the frostbite that had travelled it’s way up your arms and legs.

*****************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Kol whispered as he put a hand on your shoulder.  
“Kol? Did we do it did the spell work?” You asked quickly and he smiled.  
“Always thinking about everyone else Darling? You’re not worried about if Freya and Vincent help you?” He smiled when you rolled your eyes.  
“Well I’m not dead.” You said and groaned as you looked around and realised you were in a doctors office.

“Klaus compelled the doctor to let us use his private room. He feels bad that you almost died fighting someone that wanted to kill Hope.” He smiled when you huffed at him.  
“He seems to have forgotten everyone else in the city that were going to be bumped off.” You pointed out and he chuckled.  
“Klaus does tend to forget that other people live in New Orleans when he makes plans.” He smiled at you and you both laughed. “I hope you don’t mind. You were… quite sick. We’re keeping you in here until you’re heald... And the vampire blood I gave you is out of your system.”  
“Thank you.” You said and he raised his eyebrows, taken aback that you weren’t furious. “For healing me. It must have been tempting to just turn me.”  
“It always is. When I see you for the first time again I think if I just turned you maybe I can save you. But as it turns out, we’re less star crossed that we thought. Freya thinks my mother may have caused us to keep you away.”


	55. Chapter 55

“You’re not going to convince me.” you said, peeking over you book at Klaus who looked at you s if he were admiring a piece of art.  
“I’m aware of your stubbornness. I do happen to be sharing you with my brothers. Considering the trouble you had last time you were in Mystic Falls… how do you intend to convince Kol to let you go?” Klaus asked curiously.

When you looked up from your book again he gave you a half smile and nodded, rolling his eyes. “I’m not telling you. Elijah asked a similar question about you. No doubt Kol will ask the same one over dinner? I thought you knew better than to fight my stubbornness.” You laughed lightly when he held his hands up and sighed.  
“I am just as stubborn as you, I thought I might try.” He grinned when you huffed, shaking you head as you got up from your seat and headed in from the garden.

You’d almost finished your room, draped happily on your bed, when you head an angry shout.  
“Kol.” Elijah said testily.  
“You’re both just letting her go, off, alone to Mystic Falls!” He shouted glancing between his brothers who looked equally irritated.  
“Brother you do seem to forget that (Y/N), as sweet and willing to help as she is, is more stubborn than any of us. Besides, we ll know you’ll tro off with her.”  
“I will not! I’m putting a stop to this!” Kol snapped, glancing from Klaus to you as you reached the foot of the stairs.

“You’re not going to let me g? But my friends need me!” You asked sweetly.Elijah ttted as you gave Kol your best puppy dog eyes, pouting just slightly, drawing an amused chuckle from Klaus.  
“I won't stop you from going if you have to.” Kol said in defeat and hugged you, stroking you hair as Klaus shot a grin at Elijah.  
“I taught her that.” He whispered to Elijah who shook his head and strolled out of the room.

*********************************************************

“You still haven't heard from her?” Elijah asked Klaus who was angrily painting using the blood of a vampire who’d been talking about you in the Quarter.  
“If I had do you think I would be here?” Klaus snapped and stabbed at the canvas.  
“Kol left a while ago, he seems intent on tracking her down.” Elijah muttered, glancing at his phone.

“He is right of course, we shouldn’t have let her go. Nothing good happens in Mystic Falls.” Klaus snapped as he paused, brush in hand as he leant back on his feet.  
“She is surrounded by vampires, werewolves and witches, all of whom are her close friends. She cannot be in such dire danger, perhaps she is simply distracted.” Elijah muttered.  
Klaus scoffed and sht a glar over his shoulder at Elijah before turning back to his painting.

“Come now brother, we both know she checks in with you all day, the two of you debat philosophy and the meaning of life it's self. Why check in with me, I’m only needed for fun that Kol is to safe to whip up with his spells and curiosity's.” Klaus stood and seemed more worried than Elijah had estimated. “I’m sure you’ll be the first to hear from her. Left her constant texts to your phone have stopped because she’s gotten bored of us. I imagine she’d find the Salvatores an exciting challenge.”

“Niklaus that is ridiculous, you paranoia is clearly getting to you.” Elijah opened his mouth to toss another insult at Klaus but a choked cough caught their attention at the same time.  
“Freya!” Kol called. Klaus and Elijah were beside him in seconds.

You were badly injured, some kind of spell was working it’s way up your side from a bleeding wound. Klaus cleared the table so Kol could set you down as Freya and Rebekah rushed to see what was happening.

Klaus and Elijah glanced at each other a moment passed between them and all arguments were settled in an instance.  
“The Gilmore by my bed. Get it.” Kol said to Rebekah who nodded and darted off. “Elijah, Klaus, hold her down.”  
Klaus rushed to gently press on your shoulders, muttering to you s you faded in and out of consciousness, Elijah held down the arm Kol had let go of, rubbing gentle circles onto your palm s he watched his sisters follow Kol’s orders.

“Whatever it was took the other two. Damon went to find them but Stefan was bringing her back. I took (Y/N) and h doubled back.” Kol explained.  
“Well once she’s well I can go and find whatever did this. Or send Damon flowers if he gets it first.” Klaus grumbled.  
“We can all find whatever she was after. Once she’s better.” Elijah said firmly.


	56. Chapter 56

“Don’t worry Little One. I’m here to help.” Kol declared.  
“Oh! Of course. He’s here too.” You snapped as you crossed your arms and glared at Klaus. Klaus chuckled and turned away to disguise the laughter as Elijah sighed.  
“I do hope you can get along.” Elijah stated as he fiddled with his sleeve to hide the slight smirk on his face.  
“Get along! With that!” You snapped and jabbed a pointed finger towards Kol who frowned and shook his head.

“I have a name.” He said and you growled under your breath.  
“I’m going to kill him. Just standing next to him makes me want to stake him in the heart.” You pointed out and Klaus glanced at Elijah.  
“You’re sure it’s necessary for them both?” Klaus asked curiously and Elijah smiled.  
“They know who we are and I need to ensure that (Y/N) is safe in there. Would you rather send her alone?” Elijah asked. Kol glanced between his brothers while Klaus shrugged in feigned defeat.

Once you were done you headed up to bed. The perks of being close to the Mikaelsons meant a luxuriously huge bed that you just sank into. You sucked in a slow breath, slowing your breathing until you were sleepy, almost light headed.  
After what must have been hours you were still awake. Deciding to get up and plod about the courtyard for a few minutes you grabbed your dressing gown. Stepping out of your room you froze.

Instead of the ordinary surroundings you found yourself in a brilliant white corridor and Kol stood smirking leaning against one of the many doors in the corridor. “What is this?” You demanded as he pushed himself off the wall.  
“These are your dreams.” He said simply, gesturing to doors.  
“If these are my dreams, why are you here?” You snapped and glared at him, he gestured for you to follow him into one of the rooms.

Your eyes went wide as he led you into a room where you and Kol were writhing together in a huge bed, that took up close to half the room, that was dimly lit with red candles sending dancing shadows over the two of you. The moans you were making was obscene. “You do like you’re enjoying yourself Little One. Do you have this dream often?” He grinned as you swallowed and tried to avoid looking.

As you looked away the figure that Freya taught you symbolised yourself in your dreams or when you were spelled could be seen. If she hadn’t told you to look for it weeks before you would never have noticed. Then the niggle and the back of your mind started growing. That perhaps this wasn’t a dream. Or at least it wasn’t one that your brain had concocted by itself.

With a gasp you jerked up. Yanking the blanket back you pulled yourself out of bed and stormed out to the balcony. “Sweet dreams?” Kol asked, his back leaning against the wall next to your door with a mischievous grin.  
“You! I know it was you. Stay out of my dreams!” You shouted which drew Elijah from his room. With a glare you stormed back to your bedroom while Kol chuckled.  
“Do you ever wonder why she dislikes you brother?” Elijah asked Kol who mocked offence as he gestured at himself.  
“Brother, she is fun to not play with.” He replied before vanishing into the night.


End file.
